


Como una abeja, molestando

by RedRainbow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: #HetaSecta, AU Urban Magic, AU Witch (?), AU idk drugs are bad, Chile loves tea, Espíritus, F/M, Gen, Herbs and cannabis, Información útil, La magia del laurel, Lectura de manos, Lectura de té, Manu and Benja live together because Benja's house was burned, Martín likes to visite his neighbors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRainbow/pseuds/RedRainbow
Summary: Cuando los restos de las hojas de su té de la mañana formaron la clara silueta de una abeja, Manuel no pudo hacer más que suspirar con irritación, preparándose mentalmente para la llegada de la molestia número uno de su vida.Léase como un extraño AU que nadie pidió pero aquí está.





	Como una abeja, molestando

**Author's Note:**

> Manuel, Martín y Luciano son del fandom, Eréndira (OC del estado de Michoacán) es de Sol, el Benja (2p!Chile) es mi guagua distorsionada. Piñi es su planta de cannabis. 
> 
> Quieranlos.

Cuando los restos de las hojas de su té de la mañana formaron la clara silueta de una abeja, Manuel no pudo hacer más que suspirar con irritación, preparándose mentalmente para la llegada de la molestia número uno de su vida. Gracias a esto unas horas después, cuando Benjamín ya comenzaba a despertarse para preparar el almuerzo, el sonido repetitivo del timbre no fue tan molesto como debería haber sido. Pero ver el rostro insípido de Martín al otro lado de la puerta si que lo fue, igual que siempre.

" _¿No te funcionaron tus truquitos con las minas?_ " Tal vez fue porque no estaba de humor para discutir ese día, pero su voz sonó más apagada que de costumbre. El argentino no tardó en aprovecharse de ello.

" _Cosas que pasan che, ¿está lista la comida?_ " Sin dignarse siquiera a esperar que Manuel lo dejase pasar se hizo paso el mismo hasta la sala de estar, para tumbarse en un sillón y comenzar a revisar sus redes sociales como si nada. " _No sabés lo que me contó el Seba, un pibe de como trece se perdió el otro día en el limbo._ "

" _¿Tan chico? ¿Qué wea andaba haciendo?_ " La voz del otro habitante de la casa, con rastros de sueño aún notables, se hizo oír mientras la puerta a la cocina se abría. Manuel decidió ignorar si acaso Martín le había comentado con anterioridad de su visita o estaba ya acostumbrado a su presencia.

" _Parece que le habían resultado bien unas cosas y trató de intentar algo nuevo, pero ya vieron como terminó._ " Un gesto desganado fue lo único que el rubio dejó salir, sin dignarse a separar su mirada del teléfono. " _El negro andaba buscándolo, con sus trastos raros esos._ "

" _No sé si es mejor que se pierdan en el limbo o en el bosque, en todo caso sería mejor si dejaran de webear con weas que no entienden._ " Una ligera risa escapó de la cocina, siendo a penas oída debido a la ensordecedora carcajada de Martín.

" _Dices eso pero eras vos el primero que intentaba cualquier pavada y después tenía histérica a su vieja._ " Como teniendo una reminiscencia de aquellos días, el argentino volvió a reír. Era casi un milagro que dejara su celular de lado por un segundo. " _¿Te acordás de esa vez que-?_ "

" _Benja, ¿qué hay de almuerzo?"_

Martín siguió riéndose por un largo rato.

 

**☆ La abeja representa una molestia que el consultante sufre o estará por sufrir. Tiene también conexión con los seres de su entorno, los cuales hacen comentarios malintencionados y lo perjudican al abrir la boca. ☆**

 

Un suspiro que algunos se morirían por oír escapó de sus labios sin querer. Con un vaso de café en sus manos y su espalda contra la pared, la mirada clara de Martín estaba fija en la pequeña tienda a unos metros de distancia. Pero no era la valiosa mercancía (si es que se podía llamar así a unas verduras) lo que captaba su atención, si no la pequeña persona detrás del mostrador.

Sin darse cuenta de su presencia gracias a azares del destino, Eréndira continuaba atendiendo a las pocas personas que compraban a tales horas de la tarde. Su pequeña sonrisa de cortesía no hacía más que seguir sacándole suspiros al de cabello rubio (natural, igual que todo lo demás).

" _Tal vez debería haber venido con lentes de sol o algo..._ " Reflexionó para sus adentros, con la posibilidad de que cualquiera de sus hermanos se apareciera por ahí era mejor ser precavido.

Pero el negro no le combinaba con la ropa de ese día, y era mejor tener la cara despejada para la cita de unos minutos más.

Dándole un último trago a su café, Martín tiró el vaso vacío a una papelera cercana antes de comenzar a caminar. Su cita lo esperaba y ya había perdido tiempo suficiente. Aún era inalcanzable para él.

 

**☆ ¡Las mejores frutas y verduras del país, visita Mexxo! ¡Cultivadas con todo el respeto y amabilidad posibles, nunca tendrás plantas más felices en tu plato! ☆**

 

" _¿Algo pa'l insomnio?_ " La castaña asintió con la cabeza como respuesta, dejando su mirada vagar un poco por el colorido y abundante jardín antes de volver a su mirada. " _¿Andaí con problemas pa' dormir, Ere?_ "

" _Un poquito no más, nada grave. Es más que nada... ¿paranoia?_ " Hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando, pensando sus palabras primero. " _Ando con esta sensación rara cuando trabajo, mis hermanos dijeron que podía estar cansada pero..._ "

" _¿No será por el rucio que va a verte todos los días?_ " Pensó Benjamín, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Siempre que decía algo de más en cualquier asunto que tuviera relación con el argentino terminaba con este pidiéndole explicaciones o quejándose por horas de su estupidez. En lugar de decir algo más, simplemente se dirigió con pala en mano hacía el sector del jardín donde una planta de pequeñas flores de un rosa pálido crecían, comenzando en seguida a sacar unas pocas con cuidado desde la raíz.

" _Valeriana._ " Dijo al terminar, limpiandolas un poco de la tierra en una fuente con agua antes de extenderselas a la chica. " _Pa'l insomnio y los nervios, hacete un tecito no más._ "

" _¿Ningún efecto secundario?_ " Preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, casi burlándose pero sin llegar a ser en absoluto molesto. " _Aunque parece simpática, su voz es dulce..._ " El chileno no pudo hacer más que levantar los hombros.

" _Nunca ha pasa'o pero por si acaso no lo mezclís con pastillas o alguna wea así._ " Eréndira volvió a asentir antes de despedirse cariñosamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta por si misma y dejando al otro trabajar.

Rato después, cuando Manuel volvió de quien sabe donde y le contó al respecto, este solo murmuró algo de que tal vez hubiera sido buena idea decirle a Eréndira acerca de Martín.

A ella o a la policía, las dos opciones eran igual de buenas.

Le envió un mensaje de texto al argentino al respecto mientras el de cabello castaño comenzaba a regañarlo al notar ciertas plantas creciendo en un rincón escondido del jardín. Ya era suficiente con el Piñi que tenía en su habitación.

Los otros Piñis parecieron reírse, pero Manuel por suerte no pudo escucharlos.

 

**☆ La valeriana es una planta cuya raíz contiene aceites esenciales con efectos sedantes y relajantes. Reducen el nerviosismo y la agitación, facilita la conciliación del sueño y mejora su calidad. ☆**

 

" _Eles dizem que não está lá._ " Repitió por décima vez Luciano, sintiendo su ceño fruncirse ante la insistencia de la persona al otro lado de la línea. Había hecho todo lo posible por encontrarlo, pero si no aparecía (o no quería ser hallado) no había nada más que él pudiese hacer.

Sucesos tan lúgubres parecían arruinar todo su humor, decidió salir a caminar para distraerse. No tenía caso seguir buscando a un niño que tal vez estaba perdido para siempre.

Como mucho habrían pasado treinta minutos desde que salió de su hogar-oficina cuando se topó con una cara familiar sentada en la cafetería a la que solía acudir. Presuntuoso como siempre, parecía deleitar a la mujer de cabellos castaños rizados mientras los toques coquetos de su mano en la de ella parecían estar en primer plano en lugar de la lectura de esta. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, decidido a mejorar su día aunque eso significara arruinar el de otra persona.

" _¿O que você está fazendo, leite azedo?_ " No pasó desapercibido el estremecimiento que tuvo Martín, casi previendo su desafortunado futuro. La mujer pareció no incomodarse demasiado con su llegada, sonriendo amable mientras él la imitaba.

" _Negro hijo de puta, te juro que te vas o..._ " Murmuró el argentino forzando una sonrisa en su rostro, sin soltar la mano de la castaña.

" _¿O que a mão diz?_ " Sin dejar responder al rubio, aunque de seguro lo único que habría salido de su boca serían insultos a su persona, la mujer le respondió lo habitual: su suerte estaba bien, tendría una larga vida y un encuentro casual podría significar grandes oportunidades. La risa que se escapó de sus labios irritó aún más al argentino. " _¿Você sabia que ele disse o mesmo para uma menina e então ela quase quebrou o pé?_ "

Rato después, sentado con un café y galletitas mientras Martín no hacía más que hacer drama cabizbajo, no pudo evitar pensar en qué decía realmente la mano de la mujer.

Porque cuando Martín inventaba cosas como esas era porque algo malo leía, no necesitaba de mentiras para llevar a mujeres incautas a su cama.

No tantas al menos, todos sabían que estaba teñido.

 

**☆ Las líneas de las mano pueden revelar una información valiosa sobre tu carácter, tus aptitudes o incluso tu futuro. La longitud de tus dedos, su grosor o la forma de tu mano también dicen muchas cosas de ti. ☆**

 

Por costumbre giró tres veces su taza y revisó los restos del último té del día, soltando un largo suspiro que alertó al otro sentado frente a la televisión, viendo algo de ese programa raro de animales exóticos de mascota (esperaba no despertar un día de estos con un orangután colgado del closet).

" _¿Qué dice?_ " Le preguntó desviando su atención de la pantalla, torciendo su cuello en un ángulo extraño para poder observar bien.

" _Abeja, de nuevo._ " Benjamín tardó unos segundos en recordar qué significaba aquello, antes de emitir un ruido de afirmación. Volvió su vista a la pantalla mientras Manuel se levantaba a dejar los trastes sucios a la cocina, volviendo pronto sin tener las ganas de lavarlos a esas horas. " _¿Debería avisarle a los pacos?_ "

" _¿Traigo el laurel mejor?_ " Su sonrisa de 'lo natural es mejor' logró sacarle una risa, pero está se esfumó en el instante en el que escuchó su timbre sonar y una voz conocida desde afuera.

" _¡Sé que siguen despiertos pedazos de salame! ¡¿Qué cagada le dijeron a la Ere?!_ "

" _Sí, trae el laurel. Y un encendedor._ " Si aquello no funcionaba siempre estaba la opción de llamar a la policia antes que los vecinos por asalto a propiedad privada.

Y si no, de seguro por ahí tenía huevos.

Todavía no olvidaba ese cumpleaños.

 

**☆ El laurel es la hierba protectora y de purificación por excelencia, se lleva como amuleto para repeler el mal y las fuerzas negativas. Se quema o se esparce durante los rituales de exorcismo. ☆**


End file.
